For example, in International Publication No. 2013/005646, described is a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting element in which an adhesive agent is coated on a portion of a phosphor sheet on which an LED die is mounted, and includes a step of, after the LED die is mounted on the phosphor sheet, pressing the LED die into the phosphor sheet so that the light emitting color is a designated value.